This invention is related to devices for carrying a handgun concealed on a person's body, and especially to a holster for carrying a handgun concealed in a pants pocket.
Law enforcement officers and other persons who are authorized or licensed to carry a concealed weapon often wish to carry a handgun completely concealed on a person's body. The best complete concealment concept means that the handgun is still completely concealed after a person removes any coat or shirt or any other outer garment.
Holsters designed for carrying handguns partially or completely concealed are not new, and many types of handgun concealment holsters are well known. These ordinary handgun concealment holsters are often less than satisfactory in many situations. For example, the usual shoulder holster is readily visible whenever a wearer removes or unbuttons a coat or jacket.
Many types of handgun concealment holsters are attached inside or outside of the wearer's belt to be concealed by the wearer's coat. Handguns carried in belt mounted holsters of pryor art are normally visible when a coat is not worn, thus do not conceal the handgun for informal dress occasions.
Another example of handgun concealment holster is the ankle holster. The ankle holster offers almost complete concealment of the handgun by attaching it to the ankle by a strap around the ankle and concealment by the pants leg. Ankle holsters are almost always very uncomfortable for most persons and obviously out of easy reach on most occasions.
Another type of handgun concealment holster is strapped directly to the wearer's body sometimes behind a shirt or brassiere. This offers good concealment but leaves the handgun far too difficult to reach in an emergency situation.
One more type of concealment holster is literally fastened to the wearer's shirt tail, but then it must be behind or below the pants belt and inside the pants. This works fine for a very small handgun but would show a very large bulge if used with even a medium sized handgun.
All of the aforementioned handgun concealment holsters require the wearer to wear at least a shirt and in the case of the shoulder holster a coat in addition except for the ankle holster which requires long pants legs and is clumsy to use.